Some times life doesn't go as planned, weather Good or bad
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: This is an AU, I hope you like it! R & R I do not own the characters or the show! Rated M for language! One shot!


This is an AU, This is something random i thought about!

Hello, My name is Hirasawa Yui, Ex-guitarist for the band HHT. Your wondering about why I said Ex? Well... After my sister graduated High school she joined our music club in collage along with Azusa and Jun, everyone loved her Guitar skills, and eventually I was replaced. I left the club a week later. I began focusing more and more on my school work and ended up graduating a year early, and lost contact with the girls, even my sister. As for the band... Ui started dating Azusa about 3 months after I left the club, Apparently she was happy that I wasn't around anymore to glomp her with my hugs, is what I heard from Akira shortly after. Mio and Ritsu come out as a couple, they had been dating since collage began, Mugi and Sawa-chan were seeing each other outside of school. No one really seemed to miss me. I heard Jun left the club shortly after I did, The only reason she joined was because of Ui and Azusa, and they spent more time alone together than with Jun, She joined the Jazz band shortly after and signed onto a band through there, She come out big as the Bassist of the band Dragon-fang. As for me, I became a doctor, one of the best in the Business. After 3 years of working at the most renowned hospital in Japan, I changed careers, Became the Nurse at Sakuragaoka Girl's High School, the one i graduated from. Later found out my parents had sold the house after me and Ui moved out, So I bought it and am currently living there.

Present day

I was sitting the the Nurses office as per usual, When a girl came running into the office. "Sensei! A girl fell down the stairs!" She shouted and pulled me out of the office. 'Yup, just a normal day.' I thought. After getting to the girl i checked her over, She had twisted her ankle was other than that she was fine, a miracle if you asked me. After taking her to the Nurses office and laying her down I wrapped her foot up and returned to my desk. Shortly after that, the principal came in to check on the student.

"Hello Yui-Sensei. How's she doing?" The women asked.

"She's doing fine Sawa-chan." Yui answer, Yup Sawa-chan ended up becoming the principal a year ago, how that Happened is beyond me.

"I see, I have some big news, HHT is going to be playing for us at this years festival." Sawako said excited at being able to see her lover.

"So?" The brunette said as she faced the principal.

"'So?' What do you mean 'So?'?" She asked, "Your sister is the lead guitarist Yui! not to mention those girls are your be-"

Yui had cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "WERE my best friends, or have you forgotten how as soon as my so called 'sister' joined the music club back in collage, they dropped me for her." Yui yelled causing the girl in the bed to wake up, though they didn't notice.

"Yui, you know your sister never meant for that to happen, and the girls were just-" She was again cut off.

"just WHAT?! They were my best friends! yet they tossed me aside as if it was nothing! And then to top it off my 'Sister' Took the girl I was in love with!" Yui shouted again. Sawako could tell that she was on the losing side and backed down.

"Alright Yui, Just calm down before the student's hear you." Sawako advised then left the office.

Yui was pissed. 'How DARE she bring them up, and to defend them in front of my FACE?! I will not have it.' Yui thought as she slammed her fist on the table earning a yelp from the student that was trying her best to keep quiet. 'Great, so someone heard our argument.' "Its alright, You can come out, I won't get onto you or anything." Yui said taking the seat at her desk.

The girl slowly pulled the curtains to the side. "S-sensei, What was that Argument about? I heard something about HHT, Your sister, and the girls." The student said.

Yui sighed. 'She heard all of that? Great' Yui Mused to herself. "HHT was my old band, I actually formed it with them in high school. Azusa joined a year later. Ui, The lead guitarist, is my sister... EX sister that is, She not only stole my spot in the band, but the person I loved as well. That's the past though, and I'd throw everyone of them out of the school if they so much as stepped a foot on it's grounds." Yui said.

"I-i see, I didn't know Sensei had such a past. Sorry for eavesdropping, I won't tell anyone else either." She said and stood up. Yui nodded her thanks. "I'm gonna return to class now, Thanks for the help sensei." She bowed and left leaving Yui alone.

Yui sat alone for a good hour thinking about her past, she was soon pulled out of her thoughts by her phone going off, she pulled it out and looked at who was calling, It was a name from the past. She flipped it open and stuck it to her head. "Hey Jun, how ya been?" Yui said in a friendly voice. Jun was the only friend from her past that she kept in touch with, Jun had been tossed aside as well and was the only one who understood how Yui felt.

"Hey Yui, How are things going?" Jun asked in a hushed tone.

"Things are okay here, Sawa-chan told me that those... girls... would be playing at this years festival." Yui explained.

"I bet you weren't to happy about that." Jun said again in her hushed tone this time with a hint of anger.

"Ya, I told Sawa-chan off. Why are you being so quiet though?" Yui asked concern lacing her voice.

"Oh, I have a bit of a cold, My throat is hurting a bit and its making my voice sound odd, I got a brake off work and wanted to know if you'd like to hang out." Jun asked returning to her friendly tone.

"Sure, I think that'd be fun. It's been a while since we last seen each other, since your busy with your band and all." Yui said earning a slightly horse giggle from Jun then a few coughs.

"Yea, Sometimes i do miss the old days when we were all together playing just for fun..." Jun said in a depressed tone.

"I do to... but... they hurt me so much... It'd take a lot for me to forgive them Jun..." Yui explained, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I know Yui, I'll drop by Monday, I know where you live since you bought the house you lived in as a kid." Jun said.

"Yea, I'll be expecting you next week, Later Jun." Yui said.

"Later Yui" Jun replied and hung up her phone followed by Yui.

Yui sighed and looked at her calender. 'The festival is Wednesday... guess I'll avoid the girls when they get here.' Yui thought.

Tuesday was full of nothing but chaos as the clubs finished getting their stalls and classrooms set up. But lucky for Yui the day ended without any incidents.

Finally Wednesday was here. Yui had asked Sawa-chan for the scheduled for the stage performances and when the.. 'Girls' Would be arriving. She planned it out to the last Detail on how to keep away from them. And things went well for the first half of the day. That is until the group cornered Yui in their old classroom, They had someone managed to talk a student into leading Yui into the classroom saying someone had gotten hurt. Yui being the diligent and caring person she was, quickly made her way to the classroom only to find it empty, Then they showed up.

"Hello Yui." Came a calm voice form behind her.

Yui quickly realized what they did and flared. "What do YOU guys want?" Yui hissed not turning to face them.

"Yui please hear us out!" Came a voice she knew all to well, Her sister's voice.

"What Ui? Can't even call me Onee-chan anymore?" Yui hissed again. Ui said nothing after that nearly kicking herself for almost blowing it.

"Yui quit being like this! This isn't you!" Azusa yelled trying to cover for her girlfriend.

Yui fumed, she turned and eyed them all down. "How would you know?! You all abandoned me 4 years ago!" Yui yelled.

"But we didn-" Yui cut Azusa off.

"So forcing me to give my spot up to Ui and shutting me out of the band was not abandoning me!?" Yui hissed.

"Yui we did shut you out of the band." Mio said calmly.

"What are you talking about Mio? After Ui took over my spot, I had nothing left to do, You girls didn't even realize I was there! I was in the room for a month after that! You guys even talked about me behind me back! WITH ME IN THE ROOM!" Yui scream walking up to the girls. The girls knew they couldn't say anything to that.

"Yui, we didn't mean to hurt you, we promise, we were just lo-" Ritsu was cut off by Yui.

"Just WHAT?! Looking out for yourselves!? You and Mio knew how I felt about Azusa! Ui even knew that I was in love with Azusa! And yet she took her! How do you think that makes me feel!?" Yui yelled tears rolling down her cheeks, but swiped them away. The girls could say nothing, They knew they were in the wrong. Mugi knew better than to speak up, she'd only add Oil to the fire that was Yui. Sawako took that as her Que to enter.

"Yui, That's in the past you should let it go. The girls regret what they did." Sawa-chan tried to explain.

"Oh right, I waited a FUCKING YEAR for a call from them! Something! I mean hell! We were in the same collage! I didn't ever get a hello from them my second year there! And you want me to believe that they regret what they did!? FUCK THAT!" Yui yelled.

"Yui calm down, What if the student's heard you!" Sawako tried to calm Yui down some but to no Avail.

"I don't give a fuck! Even if you fired me from here, I could get a job at any medical facility in Japan! The student's respect me here! I wonder what they'd say If they knew about your past." Yui hissed, Sawako shut up after that. Mugi decided to step in.

"Yui, we came to apologise! We know we hurt you, Ui was on the verge of tears when she found out you left school a year later." Mugi said.

"Left school? LEFT SCHOOL!? What are you talking about!? I Graduated a year early! None of you even realized I had left the club until I had already Graduated!" Yui yelled.

"G-graduated? Yui what are you talking about?" Mugi asked in confusion.

"Heh... You didn't even know I graduated, of course, after all, you all thought I was stupid. My first year there was really tough after I quit the club. I studied like crazy, since I couldn't reply on my 'Friends' for help, Ui, I bet you didn't even know that our parents sold the house, you know, the one I currently own?" Yui said causing Ui to look up at her older sister.

"Y-you bought our old home? W-why didn't you tell me?" Ui asked in a hurt voice.

"Tell you!? Why should I after you took my place in the band and STOLE THE GIRL I LOVED?!" Yui yelled, her sister burst into tear, Yui felt bad about it, but it was justified. It's the first time ever that she had been upset with her sister. "I mean... did you honestly think I'f forgive you for anything you did Ui?" Yui asked with unshed tears in her eyes. Ui didn't answer, she knew that if she did it'd just make it worse.

"I see... So i was nothing but a tool for you girls. You know where i stand... just... leave me alone." Yui said, tears steaming down her face in full force. The girls including Sawako turned and left the room. Yui broke down and cried as hard as she could. The girl Yui told about what they did had been worried when she heard who was playing at the festival and when they vanished, she got worried, she ran into them coming out of the class room, the girls were all smiling.

"What's going on here?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing that concerns you, we just needed to make sure that a loose end wouldn't come back to haunt us." The girl she knew as Ritsu said.

"I see, So these are your true personalities, Yui-sensei was right." The girl said, and glared at the girls.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?" Sawako said stepping in front of the girls.

"Sawako-sensei, I see, I understand how they got booked now. Sawako, your fired." She said.

"Who gave you that right?!" Mugi yelled.

"I'm the Chairmen of this school, My grandfather gave me the right." She said in an icey tone. "Now i want you girls to pack up your equipment and get out of this school. You have an hour or i'll call  
the cops. That goes for you too Miss Yamanaka." She hissed.

The girls could feel that there was nothing they could say to change her mind, they agreed and left. The girl found Yui asleep with tear marks on her cheeks in her classroom. She laid her down and placed a bag under her head for a pillow and made her way outside to the festival she got on the stage and got everyone's attention. "Hello Everyone I bet your wondering what I'm doing, My name Is Sakura Izumi, And I'm the grand daughter of the this school's chairmen, he was fall Ill and gave me the status, and as such, I have fired the Principal, Yamanaka Sawako." She stated, A few of the teachers we're shocked to hear this and would ask her why later.

"If your wondering Why, The reason is Yui-sensei. Yui-sensei use to be a part of the HHT band, and was cased out when her sister joined, She brought them here today to make sure she wouldn't cause trouble for their career. I have asked the HHT and Yamanaka leave the grounds, they agreed which is why they are not here right now, for those of you who are fan's of theirs, Sorry, But I will not have A teacher of the grandfathers school treated as such. Thank you for attention, The festival will be ending 2 hours eariler because of HHT's sudden departure, Again sorry for the inconvenience." She bowed and climbed off the stage. After she made her way back to the class room and pulled her cell out and held the 3 button down, after ringing a few times she heard the click  
of someone picking up.

"Hey Grandpa, Sorry to inform you, but I dismissed Yamanaka-sensei." She said. "The reason is because of how she treated Hirasawa-sensei, she had planned a gathering for the girls and her so that they could make sure that she wouldn't ruin their music career, I'm guessing they were gonna use songs or something that Yui owned. No, she's asleep in front of me right now, I found her asleep in the class room with tear marks on her face... Yea I know. Love you too grandpa, Bye." She hung up right after. Yui woke up shortly after.

"Ugh... I feel horrible... Though I guess I would after what just happened." Yui said then pulled out her cell and speed dialed Jun's number. After a few rings she heard a click.

"Jun speaking!" She shouted in her horse voice over the phone.

"Hey jun..." Yui said in a depressed voice.

"Yui what happened?" Jun demanded concern lacing her words.

"The girls cornered me in a classroom... I don't know what to do Jun... They said they were sorry, but their words felt fake..." Yui explained.

Jun sighed. "thats cause those words were fake..." Just said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked confused.

"The reason my voice is horse is because they showed up here to, They tried the whole sympethy card on me as well. The reason I could tell they were lieing is... they stopped calling me by my first  
name. How'd you know?" Jun asked.

"Ui called me Yui..." Yui said sadness lacing her voice.

"I see... Yui, I'm coming over tonight, to be honest I had quit the band the day after they showed up, I lost all my motivation for music when i saw what it had turned them into..." Jun explained.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Yui said then hung up her phone. She left the school and drove home, it felt twice as long as it normally did. Once she reach there she unlocked the door and let herself in, noticing the black car on the other side of the street she quickly shut the door and locked it. 'That car doesn't belong to anyone in this neighborhood.' Yui thought and peeked out her window, she notice the girls step out and walk up to the door. 'Great.' She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Jun who quickly picked up.

"Yui whats wrong? You never call me back when i tell you I'm coming over." Jun said in a worried tone.

"The girls are outside my door, I don't know what they want, but they don't seem to happy." Yui said in a hushed tone.

"I see... Yui you need to call the cops, I don't trust them..." Jun said hesitantly.

"I don't either, they seem... different." Yui said still keeping her voice down.

"Call the police, I'll be there in an hour." Jun said.

"Alright, Bye Jun." Yui said and hung up the phone quickly Dialing 119. (emergency number in Japan) The line was connected a second later. "119 Emergency, Whats the state of your Emergency?" The lady over the phone asked.

"My name is Hirasawa Yui, Some old friends that I no longer get along with has come to pay me and visit and they look... threatening." Yui said in a calm hushed voice.

"Alright we'll have the police down there soon, What ever you do don't let them inside." As she finished that sentience Yui heard the click of the front door lock unlocking, she quickly ran upstairs and into her room locking the door.

"Hurry, They just picked the lock to my house and are inside!" Yui yelled in the hushed tone.

"Don't worry Miss the Police are on their way." She assured her.

"...If i do get caught, and Hirasawa Ui answers the door for me as my sister, tell them not to believe her... She's on their side." Yui said tears streaming down her face.

"Vary well ma'am just keep calm." The lady said. Yui could hear the sirens down the street and pull up in front of the house, The cops walked up to the door and knocked, as Yui had predicted her sister answered the door.

"Excuse me miss, we received a call from a Miss Hirasawa claiming her house had been broken into." The officer said.

"My name is Hirasawa Ui, I'm her sister, I sorry, but it must of been a prank by some kid." She said innocently.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we received an Order not to believe you, I need you to to step outside of the house." The officer said calmly.

Just as she heard the officer say that the lock to her room clicked, She quickly locked it back hearing a tsk sound from the other side.

"Please! Get these girls out of here! They just unlocked my door once it wont be long before it happens again! there are 6 of them in total!" Yui said over the receiver.

The message was quickly relaid to the officer downstairs and they drew their guns. "Ma'am, step outside and ask your friends upstairs to come down as well." He ordered. Ui clicked her tongue and slammed the door on the officer locking it in the process. Yui had opened her window and climbed out when she heard the slam. She climbed down the Emergency exit from her room, that was hidden from plain site and ran over to the Officer's.

"M-my name's Hirasawa Yui, and I own the house, I Managed to get out through my window... The 6 girls are.. Hirasawa Ui, Kotobuki Tsumugi, Tainaka Ritsu, Nakano Azusa, Akiyama Mio, and Yamanaka Sawako. Yui said between breaths.

"From the Famous band HHT?" The officer asked, and remembered the girls face at the door was indeed the lead guitarist of HHT.

"Yes, I swear I'm not making this up, I don't know what they want, But I can tell they intended to harm me by braking in." Yui said.

"We believe you miss, I recognized your sisters face." He sighed. 3 more patrol cars pull up 10 minutes later. Jun's car also pulled up, she made her way over to Yui.

"Yui are you okay?" She asked as she hugged her friend.

"Yea, but i was so scared jun... What happened to them that made them change so much?" Yui asked shaking in Jun's arms.

"I don't know, but I didn't want it happening to me, that's why I left my band." Just said as she rocked her friend.

A minute later they heard a the loud bang sound from Yui's door being kicked down. They found the girls up stairs hiding in Ui's old room. They were arrested and charged with braking and entering, as well as attempted battery. They searched the car after the girls had been arrested and found rope in the truck. The girls were also charged with Attempt to kidnap. It was a vary dark day in the girls career, they set out to prevent the one person who could ruin it from doing just that, to destroying it with their own hands.

The next day Yui showed up for school, Izumi pulled her to the side. "I'm guessing that commotion with HHT was the cause of something they did to you?" She asked.

"Y-yea, They tried to brake into my house yesterday, rope was found in their car as well... I don't know what they planned, but I'm glad they didn't succeed." Yui said.

"Well, I hope this will make you happy, I'm going to make you the new principal of the school, My grandpa agree's as well. We're looking for a new Music teacher as well, Know anyone?" Izumi asked.

"Yea, I know someone who could use a job and is pretty famous herself." Yui said and gave the girl a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem sensei, I still expect you to watch the Nurses office though, There's no way I'd find a better Nurse than you." She said causing Yui to blush.

Yui had Jun hired as the Music Teacher of the school, the kids loved having her as a teacher. Jun also started living with Yui.

One night at Yui's house Jun and Yui were watching a movie they both loved, It was a romance between two girls who started as best friends. Both had subconsciously moved closer together as the movie progressed, and by the time the Movie reached it's ending they were holding hands. Once they realized this they both blushed and quickly separated.

"S-sorry about that Yui... I don't know what came over me.." Jun said trying to will her blush away.

"I-its okay... I understand..." Yui said also trying to force her blush away.

After a few seconds both girls looked at each other... "You know Yui... That movie was pretty good." Jun said unconsciously moving closer to Yui.

"I agree Jun, It's one of my favorites." Yui said with a soft smile forming on her face as she moved closer to Jun.

"Same here..." Jun said, and before either knew what was happening both girls leaned in, trapped in the trance of each others eyes, and kissed. They broke the kiss, and stared at each others eyes.

"You know Jun... I've thought about doing this with you for a while now. But never had the courage to try." Yui said as she pressed her body against the girl in front of her.

"Same here Yui, I've wanted to kiss you for 2 years now, but chickened out when we were around each other." Jun said leaning her body back laying down on the couch with Yui on top of her.

"Shh... less talking... more kissing." Yui said and pressed her lips against Juns.

What happened after that? I'll leave to your Imagination. :3 The end!

* * *

Omake:

Yui: So what's to become of us now Mr Author?

Me: I don't Yui, What do you want to happen?

Jun: I don't know about Yui but I want a kid.

Yui: Oh! Me too! We can name is Junni!

Me and Jun: Why Junni?

Yui: it combines Jun and Yui. So Junni.

Me: I see... I hope your kid is just as smart as you Yui... but as level headed as Jun.

Yui and Jun: HEY!

Me: What? It'd be the perfect balance.

Yui: I guess...

Jun: Don't just agree with him!

Yui: Demo! If Our kid is like me, she might be treated the same!

Jun: Well... I guess... no matter what type of kid we get lets be there for them okay?

Yui: Un! -Yui nods in agreement-

Me: Well that's the end of this one shot! Later everyone!

Yui and Jun: BYE!


End file.
